BlockNode
Category:Sasecurity Blocknode command is used to force a specific route a signal must take. This is usually done if two nodes errenously mesh with each other causing the mesh to lose it's data throughput. It is better to issue the 'iwconfig wlan0 txpower auto' command to solve this problem. Add blocknode in crontab every 10 mins to block nodes that are creating Stormwarnings or jamming the network. I try to "blocknode" the two problem MeshAP that are reflecting } } adfsdaf Searching for a gateway to use.cronjob BR At 12:16 am -0600 5/12/04, David Davault wrote: BR >I am seeing the exact same problem with my network. It was not much BR >of a problem at first but has become a major problem as the network BR >has grown (26 active nodes now). This would not be so much of BR >a problem if there was an easier way to block unwanted BR >nodes automatically right now every time a node reboots I have to BR >manually shell in and block unwanted routes. My current solution BR >is to put in another gateway on a separate channel and different BR >ssid and segregating the network to help eliminate some of the work. BR >I am currently on dev 90 but have had this same problem on dev 81 85 BR >and 88 I did not have this problem on dev 76 but the network was BR >much smaller back then too. I may try reverting everything back to BR >dev 76 before the line for the new gateway goes in next week. I BR >will keep you posted if I find a GOOD solution to this problem. BR Answ: BR If you are using the OS code, then you can simply create a cron job BR to manually block the nodes you want every hour or so (which allows BR you to use it with the automatic retest parameter, so you can also BR have automatic blocking working as well). BR The way to do this to edit /hj/buildcrontab which will allow it to BR persist across reboots - you will need to re-edit this if you upgrade BR the node, but this is true with any local edits (you can run this BR into a script to automatically scp the edited files to all nodes BR after an upgrade). BR You can edit MINSIG through wiana (or by editing BR /etc/wiana.settings). This is what I normally use to stop a node BR going via a weaker signal. You can have minsig values for individual BR nodes, which allows you to tweak settings for particular nodes. BR adfasdf Blocking nodes BR >I've had some clues from Ertan, for which I am most grateful, but I BR >still don't fully understand how to make use of blocking/unblocking BR >and/or minsig. Can someone please tell me how I might solve the BR >following problem? BR >Node A, is fine and can potentially provide the backhaul to node B, BR >but node B sees node C more strongly, and node C is not well enough BR >connected to anywhere else on the mesh. This cause node B to become BR >isolated, because it opts for node C instead of node A. How can I BR >make node B choose node A, but retain the link between nodes B & C, BR >so that node C doesn't become isolated ? BR >The numbers on the Wiana schematic diagram are aproximately A->B BR >100, B->C 104. A->C sub 90. Answ: BR This doesn't make sense - the meshbox B will be trying to get a link BR to the gateway. If the gateway is A, then it has a direct link to the BR gateway, and so will always use this. The only way it would use C BR would be if there was a route to the gateway via C, which was better BR than any other route. If C is only connected to B, then it won't have BR a better route to anywhere. BR What you need to do, is to make sure that any bad links from C are BR blocked so that C doesn't advertise those as routes. In the example BR above, set minsig on C to 92, and any links below that strength (eg BR A->C) will be blocked. Then C won't advertise that it has a route to BR A, so won't give confusing information to B. BR I'm assuming that the example you gave of A, B, C isn't the complete BR picture, as the behaviour you describe doesn't make sense with such BR a 3 node network. BR cronjob and blocknode Searching for a gateway to use.cronjob At 12:16 am -0600 5/12/04, David Davault wrote: >I am seeing the exact same problem with my network. It was not much >of a problem at first but has become a major problem as the network >has grown (26 active nodes now). This would not be so much of >a problem if there was an easier way to block unwanted >nodes automatically right now every time a node reboots I have to >manually shell in and block unwanted routes. My current solution >is to put in another gateway on a separate channel and different >ssid and segregating the network to help eliminate some of the work. >I am currently on dev 90 but have had this same problem on dev 81 85 >and 88 I did not have this problem on dev 76 but the network was >much smaller back then too. I may try reverting everything back to >dev 76 before the line for the new gateway goes in next week. I >will keep you posted if I find a GOOD solution to this problem. Answ: If you are using the OS code, then you can simply create a cron job to manually block the nodes you want every hour or so (which allows you to use it with the automatic retest parameter, so you can also have automatic blocking working as well). The way to do this to edit /hj/buildcrontab which will allow it to persist across reboots - you will need to re-edit this if you upgrade the node, but this is true with any local edits (you can run this into a script to automatically scp the edited files to all nodes after an upgrade). You can edit MINSIG through wiana (or by editing /etc/wiana.settings). This is what I normally use to stop a node going via a weaker signal. You can have minsig values for individual nodes, which allows you to tweak settings for particular nodes.